This invention relates to a modular control valve assembly for a vehicle air brake system.
Vehicle air brake systems have recently became more sophisticated than prior art systems and require additional valves to control communication between the various parts of the braking system. These valves have traditionally been mounted separately in the vehicle dashboard, and the entire valve assembly heretofore had to be disconnected from the air brake system and removed for periodic maintenance. Furthermore, each of the control valves mounted in the vehicle dashboard has their own inlet, outlet, and exhaust ports. Consequently, many difficult connections to the air brake system had to be made within the vehicle dashboard, thereby complicating installation and servicing problems.